Faber and Faber
Faber and Faber Limited, often abbreviated to Faber, is an independent publishing house in the UK, notable in particular for publishing a great deal of poetry and for its former editor T.S. Eliot. Faber has a rich tradition of publishing a wide range of fiction, non-fiction, drama, film, and music books, as well as books for children. In 2006 the company was named Publisher of the Year. Faber and Faber Inc., formerly the American branch of the London company, was sold in 1998 to the Holtzbrinck company Farrar, Straus and Giroux, now operated as part of the Macmillan group. Faber today Faber and Faber has continued to prosper in recent years. Established names have been joined by new voices including Kazuo Ishiguro, Peter Carey, Orhan Pamuk and Barbara Kingsolver, and its arts lists continue to break new talent in poetry, drama, film and music. Having published the theatrical works of Samuel Beckett for many years, the company acquired the rights to the remainder of his oeuvre from the publishing house of John Calder in 2007. In 2008 the imprint Faber Finds was set up to make copyrighted out-of-print books available again, using print-on-demand technology. Authors republished in the imprint have included works of the Mass-Observation archives, John Betjeman, Angus Wilson, A. J. P. Taylor, H. G. Wells, Joyce Cary, Nina Bawden, Jean Genet, P. H. Newby, Louis MacNeice, John Carey, F. R. Leavis, Jacob Bronowski, Jan Morris and Brian Aldiss. In 2009 Faber Finds began to roll out an e-book programme. Faber's American arm was sold in 1998 to Farrar, Straus and Giroux, where it remains an active imprint focusing on arts, entertainment, media, and popular culture. The Faber Academy In 2008, Faber launched The Faber Academy, a creative writing business offering courses for aspiring writers, including "The Art of Publication", "Writing Fiction" and "Becoming a Poet". Course tutors have included prominent writers including Mike Figgis, Jeanette Winterson and Tobias Hill. Faber Digital Faber Digital was launched in 2009, with a specific remit to innovate in publishing. It has published a number of book-related apps for the iPhone and the iPad, including Malcolm Tucker: The Missing Phone (which was nominated for a BAFTA award), QI: Quite Interesting, Harry Hill's Joke Book, and The Waste Land for iPad app. The Waste Land for iPad app was Faber's second collaboration with Touch Press, following the Solar System for iPad, which won the Futurebook Award for Digital innovation at the Book Industry Awards in 2011. In 2012, in partnership with Bloomsbury Publishing Plc, Faber Digital will launch Drama Online, creating a digital content platform for libraries, educators, students and researchers to be sold via subscription and perpetual access to academic institutions. Location The firm's original location was its Georgian offices at 24 Russell Square, in Bloomsbury, London. Faber later moved to 3 Queen Square, London, and on 19 January 2009 the firm moved to Bloomsbury House, 74–77 Great Russell Street, London. Nobel Laureate Authors Published by Faber * 1948 T.S. Eliot * 1960 Saint-John Perse * 1969 Samuel Beckett * 1980 Czesław Miłosz * 1983 William Golding * 1992 Derek Walcott * 1995 Seamus Heaney * 1996 Wisława Szymborska * 1999 Günter Grass * 2005 Harold Pinter * 2006 Orhan Pamuk * 2010 Mario Vargas Llosa See also * List of British book publishers References External links *Official website *The Thought Fox - the Faber blog *The Faber Academy - Creative Writing Courses & Reader Events *Faber Finds official website *Loops, the joint Faber & Domino Records curated music journal, first published in 2009 (2nd edition published March 2010) *Faber and Faber, Inc. *Photograph of the famous Faber poets, Eliot, Auden, MacNeice, Spender, and Hughes, together at a literary function is archived at the U.K.'s National Portrait Gallery as Photograph NPG x88256 fr:Faber & Faber la:Faber & Faber hu:Faber and Faber pt:Faber and Faber sv:Faber and Faber Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies established in 1929 Category:T. S. Eliot